fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
Moniker
Moniker Online Services LLC is a registrar in the United States. =Anti-Spam Position= Official Position From the former Moniker Registration Agreement 13. PROHIBITED CONDUCT You agree that the following is a non-exclusive list of actions that are not permitted: ... Uploading, posting or otherwise transmitting any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; Uploading, posting or otherwise transmitting any content that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy or limit the functionality of any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment such as “trojan horses,” or engaging in activities that result in illegal access to other computers or networks, including those of Moniker; ... Promoting or providing instructional information about illegal activities, promoting physical harm against any group or individual, or promoting any act of cruelty to animals. Moniker reserves the right to take remedial action: We reserve the right to cancel or terminate your use of the Services if you engage in any of the activities described in this Section 14 or if your use of the Services results in, or is the subject of, legal action or threatened legal action against Moniker or any of its affiliates or partners, regardless of whether such legal action or threatened legal action is determined to be with or without merit. Actual Behavior In 2006 Moniker was number 2 on the list of registrars with the most blacklisted domains, with 1426 listed domains, and 1521 active (93.75%) at that time. This demonstrated slow reactions in removing known spam or fraud domains. In October 2013, the figures were 139 listed domains out of 248 active (56.05% blacklisted) Until December 2006, Moniker responded to complaints by removing the entry given sufficient comprehensive evidence but only after many repeated requests. Actions in 2007 were minimal. One could conclude that either Moniker is not competent at making suspensions, or there is no desire to dissociate the company from criminals. The abuse department fails to understand the basic concepts of how criminals operate. When asked to terminate his company's contracts with criminals by suspending the name servers registered with the company, the usual reply is Moniker has nothing to do with these . . . You need to contact the host. Not valid. Moniker is not the owner, registrant, or host of these domains. Please be aware that this domain name is registered by a customer of Moniker Online Services. Moniker.com is not the owner or the host of this domain. If you believe the registrant has violated your rights with this registration, you need to obtain an appropriate finding by a court of competent jurisdiction or file a UDRP complaint against the registrant. There is no suggestion that Moniker is the owner, registrant, or host. What is obvious, is that Moniker is the registrar providing a safe haven for criminalsif they refuse to terminate contracts which violate their own terms of service. =Description of the Registrar= KeyDrive S.A. is an internet solutions holding company located in Luxembourg. Its subsidiaries offer different internet related services. Among the core business areas are domain registration, monetization and aftermarket services. The holding company includes the Key-Systems group (St. Ingbert, Germany), the NameDrive group (Wasserbillig, Luxembourg) as well as Moniker and SnapNames (Florida and Oregon/USA) with more than 160 employees. With the takeover of Moniker in January 2012 KeyDrive has more than 6 million domains under management. Chairman of the KeyDrive S.A. is Alexander Siffrin, CEO and founder of Key-Systems™. Moniker.com® and SnapNames.com® work together to streamline domain name management: Moniker is a full-service, ICANN-accredited domain registrar, premium brokerage, escrow and live auction house. SnapNames is a dynamic, open domain names marketplace. Both are part of the KeyDrive family of companies. Reference: http://domainnamewire.com/2012/02/01/keydrive-acquires-moniker-and-snapnames/ Feb 2012 "Oversee.net sells off domain marketplace, expiring domain, and registrar companies." "KeyDrive, which owns domain name registrar Key-Systems as well as NameDrive, has acquired SnapNames and Moniker from Oversee.net." =Active blacklisted mail domains in last 5 days with Moniker nameservers= Source: URIBL Moniker Online Services list =Sample illegal domains= These domains listed below are all part of the pharmacy fraud network centered in Russia, known as EvaPharmacy. Some were live at December 14, 2014. Click on any heading to see the evidence relating to each fraud. Canadian Health&Care Mall bestcanadianrxworldwide.com (transferred to WEB4AFRICA) canadianhealthmallrx.com (suspended) Canadian Health&Care Mall canadian-rx-worldwide.com (suspended) My Canadian Pharmacy snekrosjy.com (suspended) stukzixrug.com (suspended) vnuydoymyv.com (suspended) =Where to send abuse complaints= http://www.moniker.com Michele Van Tilborg Tel: 310-467-2549 Email: registry-operations''@''moniker.com =Additional Contact Information= support''@''moniker.com legal''@''moniker.com Postal address Moniker Online Services, LLC 1800 SW 1st Avenue Suite 440 Portland, OR 97201 Registration Information Telephone and FAX Toll-free in the U.S. and Canada: 1-800-688-6311 Outside the U.S. and Canada: 1-954-607-1294 =Sources for this article= Independent http://rss.uribl.com/nic http://rss.uribl.com/nic/MONIKER_ONLINE_SERVICES_INC_.html http://www.spamhaus.org/rokso/evidence.lasso?rokso_id=ROK7168 http://www.icann.org/registrars/accreditation-qualified-list.html Interview Corporate http://moniker.com http://seevast.com http://www.moniker.com/help/dtc.jsp Category:Registrars